Update 1.6/Patch 1.6.1946
Patch 1.6.1946: General * Five new cosmetics are now available in the Red Bean store for PvP Battle Tokens. PvP Battle Tokens are earned by playing Jetball. Battleframes and Combat * Creeping Death now has a fixed range. There was a bug where the radius was not actually increasing and only damaging enemies within 1 meter of its point of origin. The decision was made to give it a fixed range so it may deal its damage at its full area of effect immediately. Open World * Reduced the maximum number of wandering encounters in Sertao, but increased their spawn rate. * Reduced the amount of ambient NPCs that are spawned in Sertao ** Note: Both of these actions were taken to reduce NPC counts in the world at a time which should reduce the issues with critical NPCs not spawning (ex. NPCs related to ARES Job objectives). Bug Fixes Battleframes and Combat * Fixed a bug where the Bastion's Mine Launcher was not repairing Deployable Shield. * Fixed a bug where the Arcing Bolts perk was doing too little damage. * Sure Shot should now appropriately increase rate of fire (it was previously decreasing rate of fire). * Invigorate should now appropriately increase rate of fire (it was previously decreasing rate of fire). Open World * Fixed a crash with the Flight Recorder ARES Job at FOB Sagan. * Fixed a crash with the Treasure Hunt portion of the Orbital Comm. Tower encounter. * Fixed an encounter crash with the escort step of the Modern Medicine ARES Job in Tecumseh. * Fixed an encounter crash with Skydock. * Fixed a spawn issue with the ARES Job boss in the Black Hills Fortress (Northern Shores). * Fixed a bug where Yuki Lin would not respawn after being killed. Yuki Lin is now immortal. * Players should now be able to fully complete the SINless ARES Job required for the story line (fixed server-side Feb. 19th) * Fixed a bug where the Easy Rider bounty would not properly track if the player received the bounty while already in a vehicle. * Fixed a bug where Bounties would continue to track progress but not complete. Instances and PvP Jetball * Fixed crashes with the Jetball encounter. * Kill stats should now be tracked in Jetball (rank points were awarded but the stat was not updated). Icebreaker * Fixed an encounter crash within Icebreaker. Operation High Tide * Fixed an issue where skivers and Reapers continued to spawn after their respective 8th waves. * Fixed some issues with the rally point on the final island in Operation High Tide * Increased the duration of the water delay in the High Tide alternate path. This path should now be feasible for groups of two players. Defense of Dredge * Fixed a crash with the vents encounter in Defense of Dredge. Cosmetics and Consumables * Security Keys should now be able to be purchased in 30x quantities. * Fixed a display issue with the Hotshot Bodysuit Pattern in the Paint Shop. * The Accord Headset ear gear is free in the New You once again. This may fix the "Insufficient Funds" error some people were experiencing.